Combat Mission: Black Sea
Combat Mission: Black Sea is the latest installment in the Combat Mission -line of games and the first using the new CMx2 3.0 game engine. It has been upgraded to CMx2 4.0 game engine later on. It was officially announced on 4th of November 2014 and later released on 30th of January, 2015. General Information The events of the game take place in 2017. The events of 2014 in Ukraine set tensions between Russia and Ukraine. Kiev government and the Russians still argue about the status of the contested regions of Crimea and Eastern Ukraine. In 2017 Ukraine announces that they join EU and NATO. Relationship of the two countries turns to worse and Russian armed forces are deployed to the border. This causes Western nations to mobilize as well because of their willingness to expand east. In June 2017, fighting erupts in Donetsk region and after that the whole border is afire. Black Sea adds multiple new features to the game. Amphibious vehicles are introduced, so some of the vehicles are now capable of swimming like they are in the real life. The game also adds unmanned aerial vehicles to both US and Russian sides. The game also simulates electronic warfare in the form of scenario environmental setting in which you can decide how much interference there is to communications equipment. Precision artillery is also added, with the possibility of precise single shot artillery capable of hitting the target. Active Protection Systems (APS) are also added to multiple vehicles on both Russian and US sides. The APS can track incoming enemy missiles and shoot them down before they hit the target. Airburst munitions are added to be used by ground forces. Surface-to-air missiles are added as well in order to add defensive capabilities to the ground troops against air threats. It also adds expanded soldier night vision systems in form of better night vision and thermal imagers. The game comes with four campaigns: one for each side (USA, Russia, Ukraine) and a training campaign which introduces different kind of aspects of CMBS. It also comes with 21 scenarios. The three campaigns for the different sides are called "Task Force 3-69" (USA), "Crossing the Dnieper" (Russia) and "The Shield of Kiev" (Ukraine). System requirements System Requirements MINIMUM: * Operating System: Win7/Win8 * Processor: Pentium IV 1.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor * Video Card: 256 Megabyte dedicated VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution in OpenGL (Intel integrated video may produce blurry text) * Sound Card: DirectX 10 compatible Sound Card * System Memory 2 GB RAM * Hard Drive Space: 3.5 GB * Other requirements: DVD drive (for hardcopy version only) * The game does not work in a virtualized environment (virtual machine) System Requirements SUGGESTED: * Operating System: Windows 10 * Processor: Pentium IV 2.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor or better * DirectX 12 compatible Sound Card * Video Card: 1 GB dedicated VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution in OpenGL (Intel integrated video may produce blurry text) * System Memory 4 Gigabyte or more RAM * Hard Drive Space: 5 GB * Other requirements: DVD drive (for hardcopy version only) * The game does not work in a virtualized environment (virtual machine) Equipment 'US Army' Branches: *Infantry Battalion *Stryker Battalion *Armored Battalion Equipment: Small arms (top), Russian Army (middle) and Ukrainian Army (bottom)]] *M107A1 *M110 *M110 CSASS *M249 PIP *M25 CDTE *M4A1 *M4A1 w/ACOG *M4A1 w/Grenade launcher + ACOG *M4A1 w/M320A1 grenade launcher *M4A1 w/Thermal sight *M9A1 *Precision Sniper Rifle (.300) *Precision Sniper Rifle (.338) *Precision Sniper Rifle (7.62) *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *M120 *M224A1 *M252A1 *M136 AT4 CS *M240L *M2A1 .50 cal *Mk. 19 *TOW ITAS M41 Stryker vehicles *M1126 Stryker Infantry Combat Vehicle (ICV) *M1127 Stryker Reconnaissance Vehicle (RV) * M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System (MGS) *M1129 Stryker Mortar Carrier (MC) *M1130 Stryker Command Vehicle (CV) *M1131 Stryker Fire Support Vehicle (FSV) *M1132 Stryker Engineer Squad Vehicle (ESV) *M1134 Stryker Anti-Tank Guided Missile (ATGM) Infantry Fighting Vehicles *M2A3 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV) *M3A3 Bradley Cavalry Fighting Vehicle (CFV) *M7A3 Bradley Fire Support (B-FIST) Vehicle Tanks *M1A2v2 SEP Abrams (ERA) *M1A2v2 SEP Abrams (APS) Light Vehicles *M1151A1 Humvee *M1151A1 Humvee (Recon) *M1152A1 Humvee *M1167 Humvee *M1200 Armored Knight *M1064A3 Mortar Carrier *LMTV U.S. Air Assets *AH-64D Apache Longbow *AH-64E Apache Guardian *F-16CJ Fighting Falcon *F-15E Strike Eagle U.S. Artillery Assets *M109A6 Paladin (155mm) *M119A3 (105mm) *M777A2 (155mm) U.S. UAV Assets *MQ-1C Grey Eagle *RQ-11B Raven *RQ-7B Shadow 'Russian Armed Forces' Branches: Armor: Motor Rifle: Equipment: Small arms *AK-74M assault rifle *AK-74M w/GP-30 grenade launcher *AKS-74U personal defence weapon *PM pistol *PKP Pecheneg medium machine gun *SVD sniper rifle *2B11 Sani 120-mm mortar *2B14 Podnos 82-mm mortar *AT-13 Saxhorn-2 (9K115-2 Metis-M) antitank guided missile *AT-14 Spriggan (9K135 Kornet) antitank guided missile *AT-4C Spigot (9K111 Fagot) antitank guided missile *AT-7 Saxhorn (9K115 Metis) antitank guided missile *SA-18 Igla *SA-24 Igla-S *PKM medium machine gun *RPG-26 *RPG-7V2 *RPO-M Shmel Armored Personnel Carriers *BTR-80 *BTR-80K *BTR-82 *MT-LBM *MT-LBM-6MA *MT-LBM-6MB Infantry Fighting Vehicles *BMP-2 *BMP-2K *BMP-2M *BMP-3 *BMP-3K *BMP-3M *BMP-3M (Arena) *BMP-3M (ERA) *BMP-3M (Shtora) *BTR-80A *BTR-80AK *BTR-82A *BRM-1K *BRM-3K Tanks *T-72B3 *T-72B3 (APS) *T-90A *T-90AM *T-90AM (APS) Light Vehicles *UAZ-469B *BRDM-2 *BRDM-2 ATGM *BRDM-2M *BRDM-2M ATGM *URAL 4320 *Tigr *RPR-4M *MT-LBu 1V14 "Mashina" KSAUO Russian Air Assets *KA-52 Alligator *Mi-24PN Hind *Mi-28N Havoc *Su-24M2 Fencer-D *Su-25SM Frogfoot *Su-34 Fullback Russian Artillery Assets *2A65 Msta-B *2S1 Gvozdika *2S19 Msta-S *2S19M1 Msta-S *2S19M2 Msta-S *2S34 Chosta *2S3M1 Akatsiya *2S3M2 Akatsiya *2S7M Malka *MT-12 Rapira Russian UAV Assets *Orlan-10 *Yakovlev Pchela-1T *ZALA 421-08 'Ukrainian Army' Branches: Armor Mechanized Infantry Equipment: Small arms *AK-74 assault rifle *AK-74 w/GP-25 grenade launcher *AKS-74 assault rifle * AKS-74U personal defence weapon * PM pistol * RPK-74 light machine gun * SVD sniper rifle * 2B11 Sani 120-mm mortar * 2B14 Podnos 82-mm mortar * AGS-17 Plamya automatic grenade launcher * AT-4C Spigot (9K111 Fagot) antitank guided missile * AT-7 Saxhorn (9K115 Metis) antitank guided missile * Corsar antitank guided missile * SA-18 Igla * MT-12 Rapira * MT-12K Rapira * PKM medium machine gun * RPG-22 * RPG-26 * RPG-7V1 * RPO-A Shmel * Skif antitank guided missile * SPG-9 Kopye recoilless gun Armored Personnel Carriers *BTR-4E * BTR-70 * BTR-70K * MT-LBM Infantry Fighting Vehicles *BMP-2 * BMP-2K *BRM-1K Tanks *T-64BV * T-64BM Bulat * T-84 Oplot-M Light Vehicles *UAZ-469B *BRDM-2 *BRDM-2 ATGM *URAL 4320 *RPR-4M *MT-LBu 1V14 "Mashina" KSAUO Ukrainian Air Assets *Mi-24P Hind * Mi-24PM Hind * Su-24M Fencer-D *Su-25 Frogfoot Ukrainian Artillery Assets *2A65 Msta-B * 2S1 Gvozdika * 2S19 Msta-S * 2S3M1 Akatsiya * 2S7M Malka * MT-12 Rapira Modules There will be modules for the game, though it is uncertain how many. Three modules is a good guess.